


Autumn Leaves and Coffee Beans

by DesertLily



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Almost all the Amis are mentioned, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Autumn, Enjolras is a flustered twink, First Meetings, Fluff, Grantaire is so thirsty, Javert makes a cameo appearance, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: A struggling artist, Grantaire had only accepted the job at the Musain to make ends meet (after all, a student loan only went so far). Though, perhaps being a barista wasn't as bad as he had originally thought. His newfound love of his job had nothing to do with the group that met there every Thursday or its breathtaking leaderAKAAnother coffee shop au because there isn't enough of those already.





	Autumn Leaves and Coffee Beans

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic for a friend that's like three months over-due! The reason Enjolras's first name is mentioned and R's ins't is because it's something we can't agree on (though, it's absolutely Etienne)

Grantaire had initially taken the job with great reluctance. After all, a coffee shop barista was not a role he had ever really envisioned himself in. Yet he had still found him applying for and accepting the job at the Cafe Musain.  After all, as a student, he needed to find some way to pay rent whilst he worked his way through his art course. That, and it was better than working for a corperate chain shop that was definitiely not a synonym for SpaceEuros. As awful as his apartment felt at times, it was home and Grantaire refused to lose his home. Even if it meant staying up all hours to work his shifts then somehow attempt to meet his deadlines.That wasn't to say working at the Musain was the worst job in the world. No, in fact it was the opposite. The pay was decent and his co-workers were more than a little kind. It was comfortable work. Even if he did have the occasional rude and entitled customer.  
  
Though, there was one group of customers that Grantaire had become particularly invested in. A student group that met at the Musain every Thursday at 6pm exactly. Thursday being his day off, R had always found himself missing out on meeting the group in its entirity. That wasn't to say he hadn't met at least a couple of memebrs, of course. He had witnessed Joly and Bossuet come in enough times to visit Musichetta whilst she was working. Then there was Jehan who always found themself sitting in the corner and writing away. Or Feuilly grabbing a morning coffee as he rushed to work.  Over time, Grantaire found himself getting to know snippets about each member. He wouldn't call them friends just yet, but they were certainly something more than casual acquantainces. All members of the group that was, bar one. The leader of the group; the ever allusive Enjolras. All he ever caught were tidbits of information about the man, but never had even seen so much as a picture of him. Though he had been able to build up a mental image in his head based around what he had heard. Headstrong. Stubborn. Determined. Passionate. Intimidating. A law student too, if he heard correctly. R couldn't help his growing curiousity. Perhaps that was why he had jumped at the chance to cover Chetta's Thursday shift the day she called in sick. At least it would give him some chance to catch a glimpse of him.  
  
That Thursday became perhaps the most tense of Grantaire's life. Rather than his usual routine of sketching and painting all day before ordering the cheapest takeout he could find, he found himself spending the day working away. He attempted to be at least somewhat cheerful as he dealt with each customer but his mind was elsewhere. His thoughts were plagued entirely by Enjolras and who this mysterious man could be. Every new customer that came in was a potential suspect to him. As the day grew later and the clock grew closer to 6pm, R found himself slowly becoming agitated as his patience wore thin. Of course, he knew he had no reason to be annoyed at Enjolras yet his curiousity was overwhelming.  Then, at 5:36pm exactly, Grantaire swore he met an angel. He glanced up at the small chime that rang up as the cafe door creaked open. At that exact moment, he felt as if his breath was stolen from his lungs. The man that walked in was  like no one Grantaire had ever seen before. Hair so blonde that he swore it was woven out of sunlight, and a face that seemed as if it were perfectly chiselled out of marble. Needless to say, R almost instantly instantly found himself smitten with the man. Whilst he had dealt with attractive customers before, something about this man was...different. It was like he gave off an aura that Grantaire found truly intoxicating.  
  
Then he smiled and R truly was blown away. It was like a god had graced the Musain with his presence. Grantaire had never been so thankful for agreeing to cover someone's shift before in his life. "A large expresso, please." The man requested softly, tapping his long fingers against the strap of his messenger bag as he waited for his drink. "You're Grantaire, right?"  
  
That certainly peaked his interests. "R to everyone that matters." He chuckled, flashing the blonde a crooked grin. He quickly moved to gesture to the single letter that cover his name tag. "Yet I seem to be at a disadvantage. Your name is...?"  
  
A blush seemed to creep onto his face at that - god, was it possible for someone to look even more perfect?  "Sorry, I just seem to have heard your name mentioned a few times. Alexandre Enjolras, or Enjolras to everyone that matters." Grantaire couldn't but laugh as he adopted his speaking mannerism. So this was the infamous Enjolras. Well, no one had thought to tell him that he was smoking hot!  "I don't believe we've met yet."  
  
"I don't believe we have." Grantaire called back over his shoulder, focusing exclusively ln making the drink in an attempt to stop himself from staring. FOr fuck's sake, couldn't he just get a hold of himself?! He was just a man after all. A complete stranger...who also happened to be most beautiful person R had ever set eyes on. "Your...your friends always speak hghly of you." He cleared his throat, trying to manage at least some level of composure.  
  
"Well, I'd like to hope so." Enjolras chuckled as he moved to take his coffee cup from Grantaire, allowing their hands to brush against each other for a few brief moments. This man was going to be the death of him. He was sure of it! His dumb, gay heart was about ready to burst out of his chest. "I don't suppose you're working the evening shift, are you? It's always nice to have another perspective during meetings."  
  
Grantaire relaxed ever so slighty at that. "I might be. It would be interesting see one of these infamous meetings for myself. I've heard almost as much about them as I have about you." A satisfied smirk slithered onto R's face as he watched another bright red blush begin to form on Enjolras's face. Grantaire most certainly felt like the cat that got the cream. "Wait and see, Apollo." Grantaire wasn't entirely sure where the nickname came from, but the fact it caused ENjolra's blush to worsen definitely made it worth it.  
  
After that, the covnersation dissolved into more trivial things until Grantaire was lured away by the necessity to serve another customer. Oh! What a tragedy that was! Though, Grantaire had been blessed with working the evening shift. That meant he would very much be there for the meeting.

* * *

   
Grantaire's first meeting had been...wild to say the least. A majority of it had simply been a heated debate with Enjolras. Whether they were flirting or arguing, R wasn't sure. All he knew was the other man was positiviely glowing as he ranted, and he was truly stunning to watch. He had never met anyone like Enjolras before. He doubted he ever would again. It was scarce to find a god in human form. Full of Apollo's rage and beauty, Enjolras seemed llike a true force to be reckoned with. Yet R had to admit there was something almost enchanting about the way he spoke. Each word oozed passion for causes the cynic had little care for.  
  
Regardless, Grantaire still found himself becoming a recurring member at the meetings. That may have been in part due to how quickly he befriended the other  members and the fact it gave him an excuse to pine over Enjolras. Grantaire had always assumed 'love at first sight' to be some abstract concept for love-struck fools such as Marius. But now? Now, R wasn't so sure. Not that it really mattered. Not like Enjolras could ever return such affections.At least he had thought so until one afternoon in early September.  
  
Grantaire had always found something peaceful about Autumn. Maybe it was the calm after a hectic summer - both in terms of work and his friends. 'Hanging out' seemed to be slang for 'making their way through protests like they were collecting badges from Pokemon gyms'. It also led to them being arrrested freuqently enough that they were practically on first name terms with Inspector Javert.  That wasn't to say he hadn't enjoyed the summer. Quite the opposite. It had been one of the best of his life. Whilst autumn was much calmer, it still had its faults. Namely customers within the Musain demanding pumpkin spice drinks of something of such variety (it was also how he found out Jehan had a pumpkin allergy).  
  
This particular autumn day, however, was pleasantly peaceful. As with most Thursdays, Grantaire had decided to spend the day sketching. Unlike most Thursdays, it wasn't within the confides of his apartment and his subject matter deviated from his usual style (which in no way consisted of him doodling Enjolras at every given oppurtunity). Instead, Grantaire found himself sitting on a park bench and sketching the trees as the last few leaves clung to their branches. So caught up within his work, R hardly noticed when someone sat down besides him. That was, of course, until someone tapped gently on his shoulder. Jolted out of his work, he turned to face the person besides him. It was then that brown eyes met startled blue.   
  
Enjolras offered him a slight smile at that; somewhere between bemused and sheepish. "Sorry. if you're busy, R, then I can just go..." He hummed. It was then Grantaire noticed the two coffee cups in his hands. "Only, it's a cold day and I know a hot drink usually helps. I don't know your coffee order so...hot chocolate?" With that, he practically thrust the cup at Grantaire. Evidently, he was trying his best not to get too flustered. It was endearing.  
  
"Dear Apollo, you wound me! I have your order perfected and memorised yet you never bothered to learn mine!" Grantaire clutched at his chest in the most dramatic manner he could muster. Though, he knew it was only because he was a barista and made Enjolras's order at least once a week - though, Enjolras had been visiting the Musain more frequently as of recent. A soft smile croseed R's face when he realised he had once more succeeded in making the blonde blush. He quickly moved to take the cup from him. "Thank you. That's...surprisingly sweet of you."  
  
Enjolras cleared his throat, sitting up up a little straighter in an attempt to look relaxed and composed. "There's a new Van Gogh exhibit. I was wondering if you might go with me? It'll give me a chance to learn your coffee order and get to know you better." He spoke with more confidence than before. Definitely rehearsed and definitely Courfeyrac's influence.   
  
Grantaire froze at that. This couldn't be real, could it? "Did...did you just ask me out?" This had to be some sort of dream. It was the only plausible explanation.  There was no discernable reason as to why Enjolras of all people would ask Grantaire out. There was absolutely no way he could return his affections!...Was there? It was a joke, or a dream, or a hallucination, or even all three at once!  Yet the way Enjolras was looking at him said otherwise.   
  
A look of doubt crossed over the blonde's face at that. "If you don't to, that's fine!"  Enjolras was quick to assure as he turned his gaze away from Grantaire. "Courf just told me you felt the same and I was dumb enough to believe him!" R made a mental note to both hit and hug Courfeyrac when he next saw him. he looked into Enjolras's eyes for a few moments before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. This wasn't a joke.   
  
"Only an utter fool would say no to such an offer." For all his faults, Grantaire wasn't a complete idiot. Certainly not when it came to Enjolras. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that." Grantaire wouldn't call the months he had spent crushing on Enjolras pining (even if they were exactly that) but there had certainly been a sense of longing to it all.   
  
When he felt Enjolras reach for his hand, Grantaire did not pull away. Instead, he locked their fingers together. "I'm in love with you." A sentiment both shared in equal measure. 


End file.
